Grievous and Dooku Have a Hot Night
by funnybunny16
Summary: General Grievous and Count Dooku have to sleep in the same room. And things get might hot and steamy after that. Rated M for Mature audiences!


Grievous and Dooku Have a Hot Night 

**Hai guys it's me, funnybunny16; presenting my fic. Do not flame, copy, or steal or hate. Enjoy!**

The droid general General Grievous, the Seperatists, the Sith, the Magmaguards, and Count Dooku were all sitting at the table for dinner. The Sith cooks ad cooked up a delicious feast of lasagna, watercress, and cheesepuff clams.

General Grievous, a skeletal-looking cyborg; sat next to Count Dooku, watching him gulp down the cheesy goodness on his plate. The cyborg picked up his plate and slowly waved it around.

"Can anybody please pass me the lasagna?" he asked, eyeing the cheesy lasagna.

Count Dooku laughed inside his head and said "No."

General Grievous was PISSED. "Why not!?" he roared, suddenly causing everybody to look up at him. General Grievous didn't care.

"Because you cannot eat….remember?" said Count Dooku. "You do not have a mouth; only a vocalizer."

General Grievous had forgotten. He slumped down in his chait, embarrassed beyond belief. Count Dooku motioned a Sith cook over to bring General Grievous a steaming cup of coffee. Count Dooku was jealous that General Grievous could drink coffee. The count was not able to drink coffee because if he did, he would get high blood sugar.

A Sith cook named Hargal brought the General a nice, hot cup of coffee. The general generously took the cup away from the cook, dropped a couple soft peppermints into it, and sipped it casually; coughing and hacking at his usual.

Count Dooku eyed the General wearily. "Please…do not drink too much coffee, or you'll be up all night with your head and your tummy."

The General slowly turned his head toward the Count, squinting his golden, reptilian eyes at him. "Why would it matter to you anyway? We aren't battling any Jedi tomorrow, and we don't have any surprise attacks coming!"

"Oh I know…" the Count drawled. "I know…"

After dinner, everybody got up to leave, except Count Dooku and General Grievous. Count Dooku was always the last one at the table…however, the General always left the table early to go and consolidate plans. Was something wrong?

"Grievous, you look hazy. Is something wrong?"

"Oh…" the cyborg sighed. "No. Nothing wrong. I just feel a bit sick."

Count Dooky bit his bottom lip. "Well you better not puke because you'll have to sleep in the same room as me. You should be thankful! After all, your castle is being remodeled on Tatooine."

The cyborg only nodded. "I am…it's just…oh, never mind! I think I need to lay down, now."

"It's getting very late!" Dooku exclaimed. "I need to go to bed, too. I hope you don't snore, Grievous! Oh…and no vomiting in my room!"

…

Both Count Dooku and General Grievous went into Dooku's bedroom. Dooku took all his clothes off except for his speedo boxer and lay down on the bed on the left side of the room. General Grievous took the bed on the other side of the room. He stirred around a bit, the caffeine giving him too much energy, while it began to do something else.

Count Dooku by then had turned off the light and closed his eyes. Although the room was dark, he could see the outline of the general, stirring around in the bed.

'I knew that coffee would keep him up all night…' the count thought to himself. 'After all, he did drink six cups.'

The Count didn't close his eyes until he could see the cyborg body of the genersl completely still, his chest coming slowly up and down in small, quiet breaths. A skeletal hand rested on his chest.

The Count sighed, smiled, and closed his eyes. It was going to be a peaceful night after all…

The Count suddenly woke up to the sound of thunder clapping and horrible wretched sounds that could not even be possibly described. He was jerked out of bed, thinking he was having a delusional nightmare…but he was not.

The General had let out a monstrously loud fart that had torn his droidian asshole open which was now spewing black goo all over. His skeletal hands covered up his asshole, trying to block the flow of goo.

The Count was so shocked that his digestive system couldn't even vomit.

But it wasn't shocking him in a grossed-out way. Instead, it seemed to be turning him! He watched as the goo spurted out the cyborg general's asshole all over his good wallpapered walls. The Count instantly recognized that the general was shitting out coffee and other feces!

The General ran over toward the Count.

"WHERE IS THE TOILET!? WHERE IS THE FUCKING TOILET!?" he bellowed. By then, he had woken up almost everybody on the ship.

The Count couldn't drink coffee…but maybe he could EAT it. After all the feces were mixed up with the other things the general had drank in the last four days, so it was worth a shot.

"I SAID WHERE IS THE MOTHERFUCKING TOILET-ARGHHHHHHHH!" the general screamed.

"Grievous! Please oh please shit in my mouth!" the count pleaded.

"What the…." The general said, not being able to comprehend what his master just said.

"General Grievous shit in my mouth!"

"Okayyy!"

The General lowered his asshole over the count's mouth and let loose his bowels, burying the count's face in feces and garbage that seeped and bubbled and churned out of the droid's butt.

The Counts mouth was buried to the hilt in shit, trying to swallow it all down, but t was simply escaping from the cyborg's body too quickly. It sprayed off his face and got onto the bed, which began to drip onto the floor. The general buckled his hips and shrieked as the feces left his body.

The force of the feces stream was simply too much, and it caused the count to fall back onto his bed, the feces stream landing on his crotch and making him orgasm from the force of it.

A couple minutes later, the stream dwindled down. The general was now able to stand up, but his butt vein circuits were now scattered among the ground with his other bodily fluids. He turned toward the shit-covered count, who was grinning in ecstacy.

"I am so sorry my lord," apologized the general.

"Oh…that's okay," the Count said. But a lot of that coffee is still jammed inside your body, so we must get it out somehow!"

"How?"

"It's simple. I insert my penis into your orifice and continue to pound you until it comes out your mouth. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes, I do. But I am a virgin," said Grievous. "So please do not do it too hard."

"Okayyy. Now, get on the he bed doggy-style."

The general did so, revealing his bleeding, oily asshole to the Count. It would have to do for the lubricant. The Count slowly got behind the general and carefully mounted the shit-covered bed and slowly penetrated the general with his penis.

The general's eyes rolled in the back of his head. It felt so good! It massaged him in areas where he could not massage himself. The penis gently rubbed up in his insides, massaging his internal circuits. He was, honestly, getting more pleasure than the count, whose penis was being rubbed up against cold, metal butt walls.

Count Dooky moaned, thrusting harder and deeper into the droid general, making the once-Kaleesh cyborg groan and howl in ecstacy. His large matal chest heaved up and down as he intook big breaths of air.

The general began puking up his coffee all over the walls, just like it was planned to work. He hiccupped, then puked and spat all over the expensive wallpaper. It stuck to the walls like some kind of strange glue, dripping down onto the floor. The Count by then had came, which it didn't really matter by then, because the general was already puking up his day's worth of coffee on the walls and the bed.

Dooku pulled out, and the General panted. He placed a hand over his metal chest, not believing how much he just puked and shat. It made him wonder how much coffee he was really drinking.

Dooku was just about to hop off the bed when he noticed something. General Grievous had rolled onto his back. And the count noticed a long, bony appendage was sticking out of the general's crotch-pubic plates. The general was moaning.

The Count looked down at the General's member in pure awe. Even though it was skinny, it seemed pretty long. He also didn't remember installing the cyborg a penis that could function properly. The general wrapped his arm around count Dooku, pulling him toward his bony erection, which penetrated the Count.

The Count cried out in pain, the metal pounding, pounding, pounding into him, making him bleed all over the general's pubic area. It seemed like a good lubricant to general Grievous, so it worked out perfectly for him!

It did not take long for the general to cum, his seed shooting into the count, burning the Count's hemorrgoids. He lept off his cock and examined his butthole with a mirror. It had several burn marks inside of it. He knew he was going to have to find a doctor right away.

General Grievous was beginning to feel a horrible ache in his loins, and it was not an orgasm ache. It felt like something inside his bladder was going to rupture. He began to stroke his dick up and down, trying to see what was wrong with him. Than, he realized what the problem was.

"Dooku…" the general drawled. "Where is the toilet? I need to pee…real bad."

Dooku's, whose eyes were beginning to close, show open. He ran toward the general, positioning himself in front of the general's penis, opening his mouth wide.

"Let 'er rip," the Count said, his mouth still open and waiting for the urine to come. And urine sure did come to him.

It came out in a gigantic stream that shot directly into the count's mouth, the salty treat making him crave more and more and it ran down his throat. The stream splattered onto his face, making it shoot in all directions all over the room. The General was getting instant relief letting his bladder loose. It wasn't a very big bladder, and he had to go often. More often than when he was a Kaleesh, where he could store urine in his body for up to a month.

The general groaned as piss shot out of his cock, running down the Count's face and beard like a fountain of golden waters.

He tossed his head back and his hips wriggled. He had never felt so much ecstacy before. It made his insides turn to gelatin, and made his eyes all watery. He could not believe this was happening. He lifted his legs and set them on Dooku's soldier's, doing this so he could get a better aim for his urine into the general's mouth.

Count Dooku was also enjoying this. His tongue moved around inside his mouth, swishing back and forth to taste the salty stuff that was hitting all over his mouth.

Finally, the stream dwindled. But General Grievous then had an orgasm from when the count fondled his cock while he pissed. His silver spunk shot right into the count's mouth, the count licking his lips in delight. General Grievous retracted his cock back inside his body, now that it was flaccid.

He was out of breathe, and he collapsed onto the shit and puke covered bed, falling fast asleep, as did Count Dooku, who used the General's crotch as a pillow.

They both woke up a few hours later. They both stretched themselves out. Count Dooku put all his clothes back on, general Grievous put his white cape back on and swung it over his body. He never wanted to live this night down.

He taped about $3 on the door when the maid droids came to clean. Iyt was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up.

THE END


End file.
